Powerpuff Girls:Speed Demon (First Version)
I'm sure you all know about the powerpuff girls episode "Speed demon". And think you saw the original version, I was one of the people who thought that. But sadly, I had to find out the truth. The very painfull and gory truth, Which I will now share With You. I was at a flea market today and I saw someone selling some cartoon VHS tapes. The tape which caught my eye was a very banged up looking recorded tape saying "powerpuff girls speed demon first version". I said to myself "First version?, What the hell does that mean?." I was kind of Interested to see what the person would say so I asked them what It ment. They told me that the version most people on cartoon network wasn't the offical version, It was an extremely recut version cutting out most of the original story, And was banned for unknown reasons. They also said that the way they found It was from one of there "friends". Who recorded the tape sometime In the early 2000's when the uncut version was shown by mistake around 8:00 AM. So I thought that It sounded kind of weird and fake, But I still thought that It could very likely be real. So I bought It, At the completly cheap price of 99 cents. Trust me when I say that this thing Is so messed up that It shouldn't even be sold for free. The Tape skips most of the Intro, Seeing how this was recorded off of live tv I figured that they did that to save space on the vhs In case they wanted anything else recorded. Nothing wrong with that, But everything wrong began when I saw the episode titlecard. The episodes title card didn't match the powerpuff girls at all. Very dark and creepy looking. With horror-ish text, And a dark background of what seems to be blood splatters on a wall. I paused the tape when this happens and looked closely at the screen and saw some faded text saying something like "Welecome to hell, Young travler". And just from those things I knew this couldn't be good, But It got worse: "The city Of townsville. A ver-OH MY F**KING GOD IS THAT A GOD DAMN ZOMBIE GET THAT SH**FACE OUT OF MY F**KING FACE OH MY GOD DONT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH......braaaiiiiinssssssss". When I heard this, I almost wanted to puke. Who would put this In a kids show?. And this wasn't even a minute Into the real episode. After that..disturbing scene It cuts to the powerpuff girls at school, And no one else. All of the other class chairs are empty. Theres no teacher, and there are blood splatters on the chalkboard. Bubbles starts crying and says "why did this happen to the other kids?, What happened to everyone?". Blossom replies saying "Cheer up buttercup. I'm sure that they will comeback". Buttercup says (In a very sarcastic voice) "Yeah, They'll be back. Eating Brains!" And starts laughing. Just then, All of the kids come Into the school, But As zombies. The powerpuff girls start panicing and they try to run away. But find that the zombies are around every corner. They try hiding In the bathroom. But the zombies find them In there. Then the episode cuts to static for about 5 seconds. Cutting back to the real episode. Where It shows that zombies are eating blossom and buttercups brains. Bubbles starts crying hard and says "Why?, Why did you have to take them away from me?, WHAT HAVE YOU DOWN TO THIS TOWN?". The zombies try to back her Into a corner. But she makes It out and trys running away. She almost gets out of the school when she finds the exit. But the now "zombified" blossom and buttercup find her. The other zombies also find her and begin to eat her brains, But most of the footage Is cut out when, Again the episode cuts to static. After that, It goes Into a news report, Saying "Zombies are everywhere, You better run and hide. As well as lock your doors and close your windows If you want to stay ali-(Zombie comes on screen) OH MY F**KING GOD A ZOMBIE NO DON'T. ON SECOND THOUGHT, ITS NO USE, WHERE ALL GONA DI-". The rest of the news report Is cut off and replaced with more static. The news report comes back on and shows that the man telling the news Is now a zombie. Then cutting to a scene showing a random area of townsville showing professor utonium running from a bunch of zombies, the professor starts screaming and says "WHY THE FU** DID I MOVE HERE?, WHO TOLD ME THAT I WAS GONNA HAVE MY BRAINS EATEN, WHO TOLD ME MY GIRLS WOULD BE ZOMBIES?". Ths zombies attack the professor and start to eat his brains, Like most of the brain eating. quite a bit of the footage Is cut and replaced with another scene. Here, they replace It with a random clip from Ice shore, Another powerpuff girls episode. Then It cuts too a scene of the zombie powerpuff girls sitting on a bed and doing nothing but saying "brains". Which Ends The Episode. I'm Not sure If this was even the full episode, The last part of the tape Is just a generic text picture which says "We are sorry for this broadcast. We assure that this will never happen again". Category:Lost episudes Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki